vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.2.0
World of Warcraft Client Patch 1.2 Major Changes Happy Holidays! The holidays are here and the citizens of Azeroth are celebrating the occasion with festive decorations and winter time activities. Keep an eye out for some fun and exciting surprises throughout the world! New Dungeon - Maraudon In the vast gray of Desolace lies the earthen tomb of Zaetar, fallen Keeper of the Grove and son of Cenarius. Zaetar rejected his Keeper heritage when he joined with the princess of the chaotic earth elementals, Theradras. Their unholy union gave birth to the misshapen and cursed centaur, who promptly slew their father for his part in their misbegotten creation. Fearful of Cenarius' wrath, the grief-stricken Theradras sequestered her dead lover's body in her secret sanctuary, the Crystal Caverns of Therramok, where she watches over him to this day. Travelers who come to Desolace have little trouble spotting Zaetar's tomb, for the blessing of nature that permeates his being transformed his resting place into a verdant paradise of flora and tranquil pools. Today, this tomb is now trodden by the hooves of Zaetar's children, who have claimed this great cavern as their sacred stronghold Maraudon. Maraudon, a level 40-49 dungeon in Desolace, is now open and ready for business Cloak & Helm Graphics There are now interface options that let you not display your helm and/or cloak on your character. These options will allow a player to wear a cloak or helm, but not have it show up in the game world. The check boxes to control this functionality are in the Options menu under "Interface Options." General Changes General * Players will now receive credit for killing a monster even if they die during battle. * Players will now be able to purchase and train mounts from other races in their faction. However, you will first need to obtain "Exalted" reputation status with that race in order to do so. Mounts of the opposing faction are not available for purchase. * A "Looking for Group" channel has been added. Additional improvements in looking for group functionality will be added in future patches. * Daze chance has been reduced in degrees depending on the level of the monster versus the level of the player. Thus, a monster will have a better chance to Daze a player equal in level than it would Dazing a player five levels higher. * If you die in Molten Core, you will now be able to retrieve your corpse at the Blackrock Depths instance line. * Several instance bosses and sub-bosses have had their levels slightly lowered. * Giant Clams in the Vile Reef now drop Blue Pearls. * Spell Reflection no longer reflects abilities. * You can initiate a trade by dropping money onto a player. * You can no longer select targets while under the effects of charm. * Most non-elite creatures in non-instanced areas of the world have had their hit points slightly increased starting from level 20. * Messages in the chat window provide feedback when you are getting drunk or sober. * Skill gain messages will no longer appear for auto-ranking class skills when you gain a level. * Training costs for all classes are in the process of being rebalanced. For this patch, training costs have been adjusted for the Rogue and Warlock classes and we will be making similar adjustments to all classes in the future. Talents * Damage bonus for the Warrior's One-Handed Weapon Specialization (Protection tab) increased to 2% per rank. * Amount of threat generated by Shield Bash when Shield Discipline is active has been increased. * Mortal Strike changed to deal weapon damage + a flat amount (85, 110, 135, 160) instead of percentage-based damage. Additional ranks available on Warrior trainers. * A bug causing the Hurricane talent to not require channeling has been fixed. This spell now correctly requires channeling. Player versus Player * Gurubashi Arena - The arena in Stranglethorn Vale has been changed so that free-for-all PvP will only take place on the floor of the arena, and no longer in the stands or on the entrance ramp. Please keep in mind that on PvP realms, members of the opposite faction can still attack you anywhere in the arena because Stranglethorn Vale is a contested area. * There is now a short countdown before a duel starts. Professions * Fishing for high-level zones has been restored. * Monetary value of fished items sold to vendors has been significantly reduced. * Chances of acquiring green weapons and armor from fishing have been reduced. * Fishing profession now requires a minimum character level, like the other professions do. Any character who already has a fishing profession past the intended level will not be affected. * The recipes for Heavy Mageweave Bandage, Runecloth Bandage, and Heavy Runecloth Bandage can be learned by visiting your faction's Artisan First Aid questgiver. * Sell prices on Runecloth Bandages and Heavy Runecloth Bandages have been reduced. * Expert First Aid books moved to a more appropriate vendor for the Horde. New vendor is still within the same general area as the previous one. * Spider Sausage added to cooking trainers. * Negative effect on Fletcher's Gloves has been changed. * Alchemists' Stone effects have been changed. * Gnomish Death Ray ingredients have been changed. * Small Spider Legs drops have been increased to aid night elf cooks. * Embossed Leather Boots are now correctly marked as Soulbound. * Enchant 2H Weapon with Intellect is now correctly giving +3 to Intellect. * Enchanter's Cowl minimum level to use set to 28 instead of 38, as was originally intended. * Decrepit Darkhounds are now skinnable. * Bloodstone Ore was made easier to mine. Items * The damage effect on Deathblow, Diabolic Skiver, and Pendulum of Doom is now considered physical damage instead of Shadow damage. * Area effect of Piccolo of the Flaming Fire has been reduced. * Common shields sold at the shops have had their levels shifted to provide for a greater variety of choices. * The damage effect from Circle of Flame no longer gets increased by items with fire bonuses. * Area effect on Explosive Rockets has been reduced. * Damage over time effect on Demonshear should no longer be increased by items with Shadow bonuses. * Effects from Stormstout, Trogg Ale, Raptor Punch, and Keg of Thunderbrew Lager no longer stack. * Enriched Manna Biscuit now regenerates mana correctly. * Wolfmane Wristguards are now Uncommon instead of Common. * Lowered stats and armor on the Forcestone Buckler, which is rewarded from the Compendium of the Fallen quest. Existing Forcestone Bucklers have not been modified. * Smokey's Explosive Launcher and Smokey's Fireshooter from When Smokey Sings, I get Violent quest have been improved. Additional item reward added to this quest as well. * Heart of the Scale should apply the correct Fire resistance now. * Fixed a bug that caused Wildheart Boots to have duplicate stats. * Loamflake Bracers now have stats. * Effect on Cloak of Flames has been reduced. * Dog Training Gloves are now Uncommon instead of Common. * Murkgill Murlocs in Stranglethorn no longer drop Encrusted Tail Fin. * Fixed texture on Rageclaw Belt to look like a belt instead of pants. * Armor values for some Leather and Mail armor between levels 15 - 36 have been slightly changed to address an error with armor values. Quests * Many Stranglethorn Vale quests had their experience rewards changed to be more in line with the difficulty of the quests. Some Stranglethorn Vale quests were also increased in difficulty, due to increased kill requirements or balance changes to the quest target creatures. The Green Hills of Stranglethorn and Big Game Hunter quests also now reward different items upon completion. * Two new quests added to Desolace involving the Kodo Caravan. * Number of centaur required to kill to unleash Warlord Krom'zar in the Barrens Counterattack! quest has been reduced to 20. * Time limit for the Counterattack! quest has been increased to 20 minutes. * Thazz'ril's Pick is now easier to spot. * Bloodfury quest in Stonetalon Mountains is now marked elite. * Catch of the Day quest in Desolace now requires 2 Bloodfish instead of the previous 5. * New quest rewards added to the Allegiance to the Old Gods quest in Ashenvale. * Wildhunter Cloak reward item from the Ashenvale Hunt quest has been improved. * Vagash in Dun Morogh now properly shows his Elite status. * The Encrusted Tail Fin quest item now only drops off the Saltscale Murlocs in Stranglethorn. * The Bloodfury Ripper's Remains quest item now only drops off the Bloodfury Ripper in Stonetalon Mountain. * The Blueleaf Tubers requirement of the Barrens' Blueleaf Tuber quest was decreased to 6. * Quest text for the Elemental War quest is changed. It no longer implies that a choice of rewards is available. * The Summoning Shadra quest level has been increased from 50 to 55, to reflect the level of Shadra. * Fixed the problem that was causing Mikhail in Menethil Harbor to become inactive after someone failed The Missing Diplomat quest. * Besseleth and Arikara now have statistics appropriate to their status as elite creatures. * Quest monsters for Arachnophobia quest in Stonetalon Mountains now drop the proper required quest item. * Kodo Roundup quest in Desolace has been fixed to give proper quest credit. * Homeward Bound quest in Thousand Needles can no longer be activated by anyone other than the player that is escorting the Non-player Character. * Free at Last quest in Thousand Needles can no longer be activated by anyone other than the player that is escorting the Non-player Character. * Fixed a bug with the Tower of Althalaxx quest line that allowed you to skip the step that leads into Fire Scar Shrine. * Quest related drop items from A Sample of Slime quest and a Batch of Ooze quest have been reduced in value. Druids * Entangling Roots: Rank 4 moved to level 38. * New Spell: Gift of the Wild (Level 50) - Longer lasting Mark of the Wild spell that buffs the entire group. Requires a reagent to cast. (Spell is available via loot drop only.) * Bear Form: Armor bonus increased from 65% to 180%. * Dire Bear Form: Armor bonus increased from 125% to 360%. * Hibernate: Players now have an increasing chance to break free of the effect, such that it is unlikely the effect will last more than 15 seconds. Hunters * Hunters can no longer sit while under the effects of Feign Death. * Disengage will cause the Hunter's target to immediately check for a new target. * Hunters will no longer show mana while they are under the effects of Feign Death. * Claw: Ranks 3-8 focus costs increased to match ranks 1-2. * Beasts under the effect of Beast Lore will now display whether they are tameable or not. * Pets: Bite and Claw tooltips now list the damage that is dealt when the pet is content. Actual damage is unchanged. * Scare Beast: Beasts now have an increasing chance to break free of the effect, such that it is unlikely the effect will last more than 15 seconds. Paladins * Sense Undead: No longer available via the trainer; quest reward only. Priests * Power Word: Shield: Now usable on party members only. * New Spell: Prayer of Fortitude (Level 48) - Longer lasting Power Word: Fortitude spell that buffs the entire group. Requires a reagent to cast. (Spell is available via loot drop only.) * Mind Control: Can no longer be cast on tapped targets. Rogues * Backstab will automatically target the nearest enemy if no target is selected. * Distract is now effective against creatures that are already distracted. * Sap: Players now have an increasing chance to break free of the effect, such that it is unlikely the effect will last more than 15 seconds. * Training costs adjusted. Total training cost was decreased. * Vanish will now break root and slow effects. Shaman * Earthbind Totem: Added a 15-second cooldown. Warlocks * Warlock demons have a wide selection of names based on the demon type. This only affects new demons; existing demons will keep their names. * Warlocks can no longer kill players in duels. * Death Coil won't give health until it actually hits the target. * Death Coil will only give the amount of health that it actually drained from the target. * Create Soulstone: Reduced the Soul Shard cost from two shards to one shard. * Curse of Shadow: Increased duration from two minutes to five minutes. * Curse of the Elements: Increased duration from two minutes to five minutes. * Fear: Players now have an increasing chance to break free of the effect, such that it is unlikely the effect will last more than 15 seconds. * Devour Magic (Felhunter): Fixed a bug where the felhunter would be healed every time the spell was used, in addition to the healing gained from successful dispelling. * Tainted Blood (Felhunter): The reactive effect no longer causes threat. * Training costs adjusted. Total training cost was decreased. * Enslave Demon: Can no longer be cast on tapped targets. Warriors * Warriors will now resume attacking after performing a Slam attack. * New Ability: Pummel (Berserker Stance) (Level 38) - Instant attack that causes damage and interrupts spellcasting for a short duration. * Shield Bash: No longer usable in Berserker Stance. * Intercept: Cost reduced from 15 rage to 10 rage, damage reduced accordingly. * Bloodrage: Now generates 10 rage immediately and 10 rage across the duration. * Improved Bloodrage: Now reduces the health cost of Bloodrage by 25% (rank 1) and 50% (rank 2). * Berserker Stance: Now increases critical strike chance by 3% instead of granting 10% melee haste. Extra damage taken reduced from 20% to 10%. Mac * The vertex and pixel shader based graphic options have been reactivated on certain combinations of drivers and GPU hardware. As Apple releases future improvements to drivers we will continue to re-test and re-activate features on a case by case basis. A more detailed list of which driver/hardware combinations are enabled for shader capabilities, along with any known bugs will be posted on the Tech Support forum. Further optimization work on the client is ongoing, and we welcome your feedback at wowmacteam123@blizzard.com. * Added reverb to sound effects when a player is in enclosed spaces. User Interface * The Minimap arrows that point to locations/players/etc. are now easier to see. * Tooltip information on players and monsters in the game has been expanded. * Alternative keyboard types (such as Dvorak) will now work correctly. * Macros that cast spells will show spell feedback (e.g. cooldowns, etc.) on the action bar. * Lua single line comments now work in script blocks embedded in XML files. * There is a new user interface to enable and disable add-ons for the current account, available at the character selection screen. * FontString has a new attribute, "maxLines," which is used to limit the number of lines the FontString will render. * Any text that goes beyond the extents of a FontString will be truncated and replaced with "" Miscellaneous * When a player breaks the surface of the water going up (i.e. heading out of the water), the camera will move to the above-water position regardless of whether or not the player is holding down the right mouse button. * The visual effect for unlearning talents will happen after you accept the dialog instead of immediately. Bug Fixes * A bug with bandages has been fixed. Previously, only the lowest rank bandage (Linen Bandage) was working correctly in that it brought up a channeling bar and required you to remain still while bandaging. All of the other bandage types (Heavy Linen through Heavy Runecloth) were working incorrectly, but have been fixed to operate the same way that Linen Bandages do. * Cenarion Vindicators no longer summon Forces of Nature as quickly. * Severed Dreamers no longer summon Nightmares as quickly. * Several elite creatures that were missing their elite tags have been fixed. * Will of the Forsaken is no longer grayed out on the action bar while you are fleeing. * The Emerald Dragon Whelp will assist you when summoned. * Aquatic creatures will no longer eventually teleport to you if you harass them from land. * Undead players will no longer be invisible when they first log in after watching the intro cinematic. * Fixed the rotating animations of the crystals in Un'Goro Crater. * Reginald Windsor's yell can be heard during The Great Masquerade. * Kodos in the Barrens will no longer stomp incessantly while in combat. * The Ward of Laze is now summoned at a more appropriate level, instead of level one. * Some elite creatures in outdoor areas of the world had higher than normal experience modifiers, and were corrected to award the proper amount of experience. * Rare creatures in many of the higher level outdoor zones will now use their appropriate combat abilities. * Autoloot has been fixed to work with skinning. * Fixed durability display on vendor buyback items. * Some creatures in the outdoor world had much less armor than intended. This has been corrected. * A bug causing war stomp to not affect some targets within melee range has been fixed. External links May 17th 2011 at 6:00PM}} 1.02